1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detergent composition having such useful foaming characteristics that it produces rich foams at the washing step and the foams promptly disappear at the rinsing step.
In detergent compositions comprising as a main detergent component an anionic surface active agent or a non-ionic surface active agent, foams do not easily disappear at the rinsing step conducted after the washing step, and therefore, rinsing should be repeated several times.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a detergent composition including as a main active component an anionic surface active agent such as sodium linear-alkylbenzene-sulfonate and sodium .alpha.-olefinsulfonate or a non-ionic surface active agent such as polyoxyethylene alkyl ether and polyoxyethylene alkylphenyl ether, or both of these surface active agents, which can give rich foams sufficiently at the washing step and the foams will promptly disappear at the rinsing step.